


校长先生与他的德国男友

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: “我没有入境，我只是占据了你身边的一块地。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	校长先生与他的德国男友

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜。据说上一篇不够甜，那这一篇就甜到牙齿！绝对超甜！！ooc预警。恶搞。

自从麻瓜与巫师们和平相处后，网络文化迅速席卷巫师届，曾对麻瓜科技嗤之以鼻的巫师们如今人手一台智能机，一半用苹果，一半用华为，还有少数群体用三星、索尼、诺基亚。霍格沃兹魔法学校甚至有自己的官方网站和论坛，由于巫师群体缺少程序猿这种秃头物种，所以官方网站和论坛的运营维护一向成谜。

唯有校长阿不思·邓布利多莫测一笑，悠哉悠哉地回答道，别问，问就是魔法。

在如今这个名片印脸书手机比命重的时代，即便是伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多也不能免俗。大到实验爆炸小到草坪上多了一只鸽子，事无巨细，阿不思都要在推特ins上晒出几张照片，再配一段十四行诗，无不散发着文化人的气息——如果阿不思的拍照角度不是死亡仰角的话。

而他那讲德语的男友又是另一副光景。目前在德国魔法部任职高管的盖勒特实际上既没有推特，也没有ins，他的名片上也从来没印过脸书，因为没有。智能手机对盖勒特而言比起一个功能强大的通讯工具更像一个装饰品，可以随便换手机壳的那种。

是的你没有看错，盖勒特·格林德沃拥有一部手机最大的乐趣就是每天上班前选一只配合当天心情的手机壳。

事实上，他有一柜子的手机壳。见识过偶像剧里霸道总裁都是怎么选墨镜的吗？那你就能猜到盖勒特是怎么选手机壳了。见识过女士口红光是红色就有多少种吗？那你就能猜到盖勒特每个色系的手机壳有多少个了。

当然了，作为一对儿异国恋情侣，手机必不可少的功能之一就是视频通话，为此除了智能机自带软件外盖勒特唯一下载的一款软件叫做WhatsApp，类似于一款没有朋友圈、小程序和支付功能的Wechat，意思就是说，除了打电话发短信视频通话外没有其他功能，而这些功能在前期的主要作用对象有且仅有阿不思·邓布利多一人而已。至于为何后来不再限于他一个人？原因显而易见，因为猫头鹰太麻烦了，如果德国魔法部也已经人手一台智能机，干嘛还要用猫头鹰送信呢？

是以在智能手机市场拓展到魔法界的第二年，大批猫头鹰光荣失业，从此沦落为家猫待遇——被撸，和被嫌弃。

这天，心情明媚的阿不思快活的走在霍格沃兹的小道上，随手为嬉戏打闹的学生们拍了一张死亡俯视图，上传ins，配上文字。

「啊，朝气蓬勃的孩子们

啊，霍格沃兹的花朵们

……省略11行……

啊，这美好愉快的生活」

发完后阿不思点开whatsapp与盖勒特的通讯界面，噼里啪啦地开始打字。  


_»»»嗨，盖尔，今天过得怎么样？_  


阿不思静静地瞪了两秒钟，果然看到对话框里显示时间的地方已经由一个对勾变成两个蓝色的对勾，这说明对方已经阅读了这条消息。阿不思开心的勾了勾唇角，继续噼里啪啦地打字。  


_»»»上午汤姆·里德尔又来应聘黑魔法防御课的老师。_

_»»»被我坚决地拒绝了。_

_»»»你知道他已经来了多少次吗？_  


两个蓝色的对勾渐次亮起。一条消息蹦出来。  


_»»»三次。你到底要说什么？_  


哇，盖勒特回复了！阿不思喜滋滋地又打了几行字。  


_»»»问问你今天晚上想吃什么？_

_»»»上次你做的那个咖喱红肠非常好吃，礼尚往来，这次轮到我了。_

_»»»我不会做什么大菜，但煎汉堡肉还凑合，我做汉堡给你吃，你觉得怎么样？_

_»»»烤土豆也可以，这个简单。_

_»»»今天晚上是你来我这儿还是我去你那儿？_

_»»»要是你打算来的话，多带两件衣服，上次你放我这儿的衣服都被洗坏了。_

_»»»别发火，不是我的错。我尝试修复来着，但我想它们现在的样子你可能不会喜欢。_

_»»»下次我应该直接清理一新，你说呢？_

_»»»盖尔，你打字真的太慢了。_  


一秒钟后，阿不思终于收到盖勒特的第二条回复，回答了他第一个问题。

  
_»»»我想吃你。_  


阿不思瞪着这条消息，耳尖发红，贝齿微微咬住下唇不让自己笑出声来。他从没有告诉过盖勒特，他有多喜欢这些无伤大雅的小情趣。阿不思又耐心的等了一会儿，又一条回复跳出来，距离上一条已经过去两分钟。

  
_»»»你别下厨，千万别，放着我来！_  


哦，这就有点儿伤自尊了。阿不思撇撇嘴，这话说的仿佛他是个多么糟糕的厨子似的，事实上，阿不思会做饭，并且热爱做饭，只是在这事儿上不像游历四方的盖勒特那么擅长。

阿不思曾合理怀疑过盖勒特游历欧洲只是为了遍寻美食，好弥补德国人在饮食文化上的欠缺，但阿不思的猜测被盖勒特鄙视了。他现在还记得盖勒特当时的表情，就像看见一只烦人的地精。

「呵，英国人。」盖勒特说。

阿不思想跳起来打他膝盖。

然后是下一条。

  
_»»»我去你那儿。_  


两分钟后，再下一条。  


_»»»没有下次。以后不许再动我的任何一件衣服，任！何！一！件！_  


阿不思都快气成阿不服了，有什么了不起，他还不稀罕动呢，哼哼！这真的不是阿不思的错，有谁会不喜欢月亮和星空呢？除了盖勒特这个怪胎，所有人都喜欢紫色。

如果宇宙有颜色，那一定是基佬紫。梅林都弯成蚊香了，谁还要穿笔直的西装三件套呢？

接着，最后一条消息终于哼哧哼哧地跳出来。  


_»»»我不慢，是你太快了。_  


路过的米列娃看到这条消息，惊讶地瞪着阿不思，以手掩口，念念有词，

“没想到啊没想到，你们居然大庭广众聊这种话题……”

阿不思一脸疑惑，不明白聊打字速度为何不能大庭广众，而且这也不算大庭广众。于是，阿不思又发了一条消息，向盖勒特询问这件事，但对话框的对勾已经变蓝十分钟了，盖勒特还是没有回复。他决定拨一通视频电话过去。

电话响了十声，迟迟没有人接。正当阿不思疑惑盖勒特是遇上什么事情，还是碰巧手机没电，身边的空气突然扭曲，一个人形自虚空中出现。

“哦，盖勒特。”

阿不思笑道，

“现在距离下班时间还有十几分钟，你可太心急了。”

仍然穿着严肃刻板笔直笔直的西装的盖勒特恨铁不成钢。

“都是你的错。你在我上班时间和我聊这种话题，早该想到有这样的结果……”

“什么话题？”

吃饭？衣服？打字速度？

“快和慢的话题。”

盖勒特气势汹汹。

“哦——你这算不算非法入境？还有校园内禁止幻影移形。”

“校长和校长男友除外。以及，不算。我没有入境，我只是占据了你身边的一块地。”

“哦，盖尔……”

校长和他的德国男友没羞没臊地接起吻来。

END.


End file.
